


5 Stages of Do or Do Not

by 1001LivesLived



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001LivesLived/pseuds/1001LivesLived
Summary: Will goes through the 5 stages of..Grief? Lust? Love?When Hannibal gives him a serious question to consider, Will is left looking for answers at the bottom of a whiskey bottle.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Whiskey Bottom Will





	5 Stages of Do or Do Not

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction written for the prompt #WhiskeyBottomWill. This was a fun quick story based off of the 5 stages of grief. Comments and constructive criticisms are welcome to make me a better writer.  
> Thank you Sunshines ;)

“Think on it while I am gone. I will respect your decision.” Those were the parting words Hannibal had left with Will before leaving a few hours ago for a supplies trip. After being pulled from the sea by Chiyoh, they sailed across the Atlantic to warmer waters while their injuries healed. Time in close quarters ensured they were constantly in each others space. He had seen Hannibal nude and vice versa while tending to wounds however last night had been different. They had indulged with several wine bottles in celebration of being fully recovered and to both of their surprise, Will had kissed Hannibal. Kissing led to Hannibal giving him the best blow job of his life, however when Will attempted to take it further Hannibal stopped him. He informed Will he rather it was a sober decision to engage in an intimate relationship and that if they were to go there it wouldn't be a one time thing. Hannibal wanted a full commitment or nothing at all. That led to now, Hannibal away and Will pacing back and forth on the deck of their boat, the bottle of whiskey swinging from his hand already half empty. Running a hand through his curls he mutters to himself.

Denial

“It is a normal response to being in such close quarters, for weeks on end with only each other. It doesn't mean anything, I like women.” Will closes his eyes, takes another drink and imagines an ex girlfriend “I like soft, tender breasts fitting perfectly in my hands. Mmmm and warm thick thighs wrapped around my head. Yes. Warm....thick....muscular...hairy....legs...” 

Anger

“SHIT, NO I WILL NOT THINK OF DOCTOR LECTERS LEGS. I HATE WHAT HE DID TO ME. THE ONLY REASON I WANT HIS DICK ANYWHERE NEAR ME IS SO I CAN BLOW IT. NO SHIT NO! I MEAN AWAY! BLOW IT AWAY.” Will pulls on his hair and downs another quarter of the bottle.

Bargaining

“If I agree to this it doesn't mean forever.” Will paces aggressively. “We will get it out of our systems, Hannibal will change his mind after one or two times. I will say yes to a relationship but I wont let him have me. I get to be the top if we do it!” Will stumbles through the kitchen dropping the empty bottle on his way to Hannibal's bedroom.

Depression

“I can't believe this is happening. I am so messed up in the head. Willingly letting a CANNIBALISTIC serial killer go down on me.” Will inserts 2 fingers into his hole with lube. “Wanting him to work me open with this expensive lube until I'm moaning under him, his thick dick splitting me open. Thrusting faster and faster, me on my back legs up in the air until....” Will cums in hot splashes across his chest.

Acceptance

“Fuck.”

Hannibal brought the supplies aboard, spying an empty whiskey bottle on the kitchen floor he wandered in search of Will. Walking into his bedroom he came across Will on the bed, head back, legs spread, hole glistening, cum splattered across his chest...passed out snoring. With a smile Hannibal covered him up, interested to find out when he sobers up exactly what decision Will came too.


End file.
